De libros, escobas y amor
by RomahRomione
Summary: No hay amor más puro que el une a estas cuatro personas, el amor de la familia. Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.  
_

* * *

 _ **De libros, escobas y amor**_

— ¿Has visto mi libro de Historia de Hogwarts? Lo estuve buscando todo el día y no lo he encontrado por ningún lado —dijo Hermione a su esposo mientras revolvía entre los cajones de los muebles de la sala de estar.  
Ron, que estaba recostado plácidamente en uno de los sofás mirando el noticiero en la televisión—uno de los tantos objetos muggles que la castaña había acoplado a su hogar—, la miró desconcertado.  
—Te sabes cada párrafo de ese libro de memoria, ¿para qué lo necesitas? Seguro que se te traspapeló entre alguna de esas montañas de libros que hay en tu oficina, ¿lo buscaste allí?  
—Ron, mi amor —respondió la castaña en tono dulce—, te dije que lo busqué durante todo el día y eso significa que sí, revolví toda mi oficina. Que te esté preguntando a ti, que no sabes ni siquiera donde dejas tus calcetines, significa que estoy desesperada —y tras un suspiro rendido, explicó: —Hugo me lo ha pedido; ya sabes, está nervioso porque mañana comienza su primer año en Hogwarts y quiere saber todo lo que pueda para sentirse más seguro. Aunque claro, yo le dije que debería haberlo leído antes, pero obviamente salió a ti, deja todo para el último minuto.  
—Bueno, alguien tenía que salir a mí; Rose es igualita a ti a su edad, aunque menos mandona —agregó solo por el placer de hacer enfadar y ver sonrojada a Hermione.  
—Sinceramente, creo que Rose se parece a ti más que a mí, es una Weasley de pies a cabeza, porque eso de estar obsesionada con el quidditch te aseguro que no lo heredó de mí.  
—Pero lo de estar siempre con algún libro entre los brazos es totalmente herencia Granger —afirmó el pelirrojo.  
Luego, una fugaz idea cruzó su mente y casi suelta una carcajada al caer en la cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba el libro que la castaña llevaba horas buscando.  
— ¿Le has preguntado a nuestra hija si ella tiene el libro? —preguntó con gesto burlón, al tiempo que su esposa abría los ojos sorprendida, para luego salir disparada hacia la habitación de su hija mayor.

* * *

Rose estaba terminando de escribir una carta cuando su madre entró precipitadamente en su habitación y le preguntó si ella tenía el libro que había estado buscando por todos lados.  
—En primer lugar, mamá, no vuelvas a entrar así que me has dado un susto de muerte. Y segundo, el libro lo tengo yo, no te preocupes. Lo tomé para leer algo antes de dormir, no sabía que tú lo estabas buscando.  
—Es para Hugo —aclaró—; ¿Estabas escribiendo una carta a esta hora? ¿Se puede saber para quién?  
—Se puede. Es para Scorpius, me dijo que me iba a prestar uno de sus libros y no quiero que se olvide de ponerlo en su baúl, por eso le escribo. ¿Hay algún problema? Pensé que esto ya había sido aclarado.  
—Sé que Scorpius es un gran chico, hija. Es solo que sabes que tu padre todavía no se hace a la idea. De todos modos, lo entenderá en algún momento. Te ama demasiado como para no hacerlo. Piensa que por lo menos ya no hace ningún comentario despectivo sobre su familia.  
—No dice nada porque prefiere hacer como que nuestra amistad no existe, pero tienes razón, en algún momento lo entenderá, papá es muy terco y prejuicioso pero tiene un gran corazón.  
Ahora mamá, enviaré la carta e iré a dormir, porque me estoy muriendo de sueño. Ah, y yo le daré el libro mañana a Hugo en el desayuno, tranquilízate, él estará bien.  
Hermione lo sabía, Hugo era un niño muy alegre e inteligente, seguro que estaría perfectamente. La que no estaba segura de estar bien con que su hijo se marchara era ella; con Rose había sido duro pero ahora que ambos se iban era aún peor, la casa se iba a sentir muy vacía sin ellos. Suerte que no estaba sola, tenía a Ron con ella para hacerle compañía.

* * *

— ¿Tienen todo guardado? ¿La ropa, los libros, los calderos, los pergaminos? ¿Seguros que no se les olvida nada? Hugo, ¿tu hermana te ha dado el libro? Rose, ¿tienes la escoba en el baúl?  
—Mamá, cálmate por favor, Rose me dio el libro, tengo todo guardado, está todo bien —respondió Hugo intentando calmar los nervios de su madre que no estaban haciendo más que ponerlo a él más nervioso de lo normal dada la situación.  
—Hugo tiene razón, tienes que tranquilizarte, estaremos perfectamente bien y hasta te prometo que les escribiremos todas las semanas. Y sobre lo de la escoba, ¿de verdad crees que podría olvidarme mi preciada Saeta de Fuego Suprema luego de que estuve cerca de un año rogando para que me la compraran? Eso no va a suceder nunca, sería capaz que olvidarme antes de la varita que de la escoba —expuso Rose de forma muy segura, evidenciando como siempre su amor hacia el deporte por excelencia de los magos.  
—Tienen razón, por Merlín, es solo que… —se vio interrumpida por un fugaz sollozo— los voy a extrañar demasiado, no puedo creer que ambos estén tan grandes, que Hugo entre ya a Hogwarts, es muy duro verlos marchar…  
—Oh, mamá, también te extrañaremos —aseguró Hugo siendo acompañado por un efusivo asentimiento de su hermana— además volveremos por Navidad, ya verás cómo estaremos muy pronto de vuelta.  
—Sí, Mione, ya verás que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos estarán molestando aquí de nuevo —aseguró Ron intentando alivianar un poco el momento.  
Luego miró el plato sin tocar de su hijo menor y confundido, le preguntó: — ¿Sucede algo, campeón? No has probado ni un solo bocado del desayuno  
—Yo… Ustedes creen que… ¿Creen que estaré en Gryffindor?  
— ¡Pues claro, si no quieres que te desheredemos! —exclamó haciendo empalidecer de golpe a Hugo.  
— ¡Ronald! ¿Qué tontería dices? —Hermione fulminó a su marido con la mirada, y luego miró con dulzura a su hijo— No importa en qué casa estés, estaremos orgullosos de ti en cualquiera de ellas.  
—Era una broma, Huguín, solo te desheredaría si no fueras de los Chudley Cannons. ¿Ya no se puede hacer una broma en esta casa? —se quejó el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.  
Eso último dicho por su padre lo alivió y un atisbo de sonrisa se vio en su rostro.  
—Mamá tiene razón, todas las casas son geniales, ¿o no, papá? —Este asintió convencido— Piensa, yo soy Gryffindor pero mis mejores amigos son Slytherin, Teddy es Hufflepuff y no hay nadie más divertido que él, y Victoire y Molly son Ravenclaw y siempre te ha encantado estar con ellas. En cualquier casa que termines harás grandes amigos y vivirás tus mejores momentos, además de que lo importante es que en cualquiera de ellas disfrutarás del mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Eres fantástico, hermanito, cualquier casa en la que el sombrero te ponga, debería estar agradecida por tenerte entre los suyos. Y si no te toca Gryffindor, pero quieres conocer la sala común y sus secretos, recuerda que eres mi hermano y siempre serán bienvenido conmigo.  
Tras esto Hugo saltó a los brazos de su hermana quien lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus padres los miraban orgullosos tomados de las manos.  
No importaban los conflictos que a veces surgían, ni las diferencias naturales que habían entre todos o que incluso en repetidas ocasiones alguno hubiese tenido la intención de tirarle un libro, de esos de tapa dura, por la cabeza a otro; lo realmente destacable era que lo que unía a esas cuatro personas, no era nada más ni nada menos que el más puro y profundo de los amores, ese que puede resistir lo que sea y por el que uno es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible: el poderoso y eterno amor de la familia.


End file.
